A vertical-emitting device, such as a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL), is a laser in which a laser beam is emitted in a direction parallel a surface of a substrate (e.g., vertically from a surface of a semiconductor wafer). Contrary to edge-emitting devices, vertical-emitting devices may allow for testing to occur at intermediate steps of wafer fabrication.